The Days of Christmas
by Avenging Neko
Summary: A very strange collection of drabbles, based loosely on the Twelve Days of Christmas, and just because I felt like it.
1. The Beginning

_**The Days of Christmas**_

**_Ketti:_ **Uhm... Yeah. This all happened because I was rereading some of my fav'd stories looking for one in particular. Be warned! Probably going to have some OOC moments, like... maybe a lot. Pff, I don't know. I just felt like it. This was meant to be a one shot, not a thirteen-shot. Baha. Shows what I know. Might be a chapter or two longer, depending on my muse. This is going to be angst and fluff and probably some blood. Yay, blood!

* * *

It was snowing. Not very unusual in London, in December, nearing the end of the year. Alucard sighed, his breath not steaming at all in the frosty air, as he walked beside his fledgling, both wearing more weather conscious clothing to avoid attracting attention, keeping half an eye on the clumsy blond as she trudged along listlessly. Something was wrong with his fledgling, for the past week she had been growing steadily more dreary and silent, which was odd, as she had been so excited during the first week of the month. Without even really thinking about it, his hand grabbed her arm and pulled her to the side so that she would not walk face first into the pole. Honestly, how his childe could be so graceless was beyond him.

They stopped for a moment to wait for the light to turn green for them to cross, too packed into the crowd of humans to draw needless attention, and he caught her eye wandering to the brightly lit storefront. Her lips trembled in the beginnings of a smile before she turned away, expression blank. He frowned as he peered into the window to observe a decorated tree and brightly colored boxes. Ah, that was right, humans celebrated Christmas this time of year. Hellsing had stopped celebrating when Integra was thirteen, it had been eight years since the last attempt tp heed the season properly.

It was not as if he cared, but it seemed to bother his fledgling. He could not hold back the second sigh as he observed his childe glumly plodding along. Her depression bored him, so, he decided, he would have to do something to fix it. It should prove amusing, if nothing else.

* * *

Seras woke slowly, grudgingly, and pulled the covers over her head in a useless attempt to fend off the coming night. She couldn't help it, December always made her depressed, ever since she was sent to the orphanage. The one time of year when they were supposed to get psyched up over a present from Santa, and warm cocoa – rather than tepid tea – to warm them after coming inside from building snowmen and making snow angels, and general joy and cheer and off key holiday carols. But year after year her hope dwindled and faded to nothing as the holiday came up with no tree, or merrymaking, or anything of the sort.

So, foolishly, she had gotten her stupid hopes up that maybe this year it would be different. _Of course not, you idiot._ How could she think that? Vampires weren't human, and the Hellsing Heiress could be as cold as ice sometimes, so what reason did they have to celebrate some stupid holiday that revolved around spoiled children getting free gifts?

She sighed, burying her face in the pillow. It was obvious, there was no tree, no dramatic clearing of space next to the fireplace, no frivolous lights, no nothing.

Grudgingly she groped around her mattress for the switch, and hit the button with a groan. If she didn't get up in time, her Master would come get her, dressed for the night or not. So, imagine the little Draculina's surprise when, instead of darkness, she was greeted by a dim colorful array of light emanating from the corner of her room. She shot up in bed as though the sheets were electrified and launched herself across the chilled stone floor to land in front of the miniature tree with an awestruck expression.

There, fully decorated, with a carpet of fake snow at its base, was a miniature tree, no taller than three feet surely, but _a tree_, a Christmas tree! Her face lit up with the biggest grin ever, so wide it was starting to hurt her cheeks as she shrieked with sheer glee, spinning and dancing in place like a lunatic.

"Omigawd, omigawd, omigawd! A tree!" Tripping over her own feet, she fell to the ground in a laughing heap. She was so excited! Christmas was only thirteen days away, and she couldn't wait to go out and buy some small gifts for her Master, Walter, Sir Integra, and maybe even Pip.

* * *

Her improved mood was almost painfully obvious to the members of Hellsing as she skipped through the halls with a renewed bounce in her step, baring her sharp teeth at any who came near in her too wide grin. The blonde little vampire even went so far as to ignore most of the Wild Geese's taunting during training as she cheerfully blew the head off a shooting target from five hundred meters.

In fact, after sneaking off to the city, Walter found her holed up in the lower kitchen, struggling to put a gingerbread house together from a kit she had nabbed on her way home. Arching a brow, he coughed into his fist in an attempt not to laugh at the rather pitiable sight she made. It was a lucky thing she hadn't broken the thick cookie sheets yet. The poor Draculina was near to tears as the walls fell over for the umpteenth time.

The butler gave her a kind smile as he pulled a small length of wire from its spool to wrap around the structure to keep it intact while the frosting dried into a more sturdy glue, taking a plastic knife from the drawer under the table to scrape off the excess and neaten up the still blank house. "Might I suggest letting it dry until tomorrow night, Miss Victoria? The sun is near to rising, and keeping it chilled in the freezer will only help."

Seras gave him a thankful smile, and stood on tiptoe to plant a quick peck on his cheek before darting off down the hall, shouting her thanks and farewell as she fled to her room to sleep out the upcoming hours of daylight.

Walter's cheeks flushed a faint pink as he tidied up and made certain the blonde's gingerbread house would not collapse during the long hours of sunlight, before leaving to take his own brief nap before taking up his day time duties.


	2. Day One

_**The Days of Christmas**_

_**Ketti:**_On the First day of pre-Christmas, my author gave to meeeee~ A new chapter full of candy.

* * *

Seras woke humming a cheerful tune, blue eyes positively glowing in the dark of her four poster coffin-bed, her pale pink lips spread in a too-wide grin as she hit the button to raise her bed. She wasn't expecting to see anything different on her tree – why would there be? – but when she caught sight of the ribbon glimmering amongst the lights, she gasped and jumped to her feet, nearly squealing as she ran over to investigate.

"Omigawd, omigawd, omigawd, what is it?" She was talking to herself, but bugger who cared, she was excited! Peering around the giant bow, she saw something gleam crimson, and blinked curiously. Humming in thought, she carefully reached into the tree to find the back of her gift so that she could lift it out and examine it more closely. As soon as her fingers touched the strangely familiar texture, she gasped, it was warm!

Taking a step back, her eyes widened further as she realized that she was holding a jumbo sized blood bag – _warm_ blood bag – all tied up pretty with a bow. Her stomach rumbled angrily, and she flicked her gaze from side to side furtively. She drank blood. Sometimes. Sorta. Kinda.

Cold blood tasted flat.

The warmth spreading across her palm made her teeth ache, and her breath hitched as her irises burned with a crimson fire. Tearing the silk ribbon off carelessly, her fangs sunk deep into the thick film of pseudo-skin keeping her from her breakfast. She stiffened before shuddering, nearly collapsing as her knees threatened to give out. Moaning helplessly at the feelings washing over her limp form, she slumped back into the conveniently placed chair, head lolling as she sucked at the spicy treat.

_Mmmm…_

Feeling absolutely sinful, she slowed her guzzling to languorous sips, enjoying the nuances of flavor in the blood. Warmth and power filled her to overflowing as she gloried in the guilt free meal. Equally warm hands caressed her, running through her hair, and she _purred_, shivering and scooting back to press herself into the familiar strength of her Sire.

"Enjoying yourself, Seras?" He teased, laughter filling his voice as he petted the blonde who very much resembled a giant cat at that moment.

She hummed her agreement as the bag crinkled, nearly empty. Just then, a familiar melody played out through her head, and, mentally laughing, she sang along;

_On the First day of Christmas, my Master gave to me,_

_A bloodpack in the decorated tree._

* * *

Yawning and stretching mightily, the sleepy and content Draculina made her way up the stairs with a smug smile curling her lips. _Mmm, breakfast_.

Scratching lazily at her tousled locks, she started humming again when she reached the lower kitchen and decided now would be a perfect time to finish her gingerbread house.

Puttering about, pulling the frosting and different candy toppings down off the shelves Walter had placed them on, she peeked into the freezer and giggled at the sight of the brown cookie shaped like a hut. Finding an empty bucket, she flipped it upside-down and set the plate holding her undecorated house on it so that she could rotate it and decorate it more easily.

Sniffing at the icing in the tube, her nose crinkled in distaste; _ew_, it smelled more like plastic than sugar. Well, it's not like would be able to eat it, anyways, but… She frowned, nose crinkling as she scoured the pantry for a tub of frosting she could use instead. Finding an old, but still usable container of lemon, she giggled as she found one of those empty frosting packs one uses to decorate cakes, and spooned the lemon into it. If any of the men got ahold of her house, they'd be in for an interesting surprise!

As if summoning him by thought, Pip came whistling down the hallway to skulk around the lower kitchen, halting in his tracks when he observed the buxom blonde messing with a gingerbread house.

From the corner of her eye, Seras could _see_ all the inappropriate comments the Frenchman was refraining from repeating aloud, and rolled her eyes before carefully resuming her window border.

"I thought vampires could only drink blood, Mignonette?"

Seras shrugged uncomfortably and glazed the next window on the cookie, "Well, yeah… Kinda.. But it's still fun." As she leaned a bit closer to get the corner just right, a dab of frosting on the roof caught on her nose, and she squeaked, jerking back, but somehow managing not to ruin the icing. Pip laughed at her and reached out a hand to swipe his thumb across the yellow dot on her nose before sticking it in his mouth, "Lemon, Mignonette?"

Seras flushed crimson and pushed away from the table to wipe the residue of lemony sugar off her face with a paper towel, "Yeah, well, it's better than that plasticy smelling glue in the one included with the kit."

When she turned back around it was to see a second member of the Wild Geese in the doorway – George she was fairly sure – watching as Pip raided the toppings and poured some cinnamon sugar into his mouth. "Hey! Stop that!" Slapping the captain's hand firmly, she scowled at the laughing man.

"But ma cher-" "don't you _'ma cher'_ me, mister! I have a name, you know, and you're eating my decorations. Now get out or help!" Crossing her arms in a huff, the little Draculina glared at the red head until he backed up, hands in the air in surrender.

"All right, all right, I'll get out of your hair, Mignonette." Winking at her, he turned and grabbed George up in a headlock, dragging him back up to the main floor kitchens for their dinner.

Seras huffed, blowing the bangs from her eyes as she settled in to decorate the confection in peace.


	3. Day Two

_**The Days of Christmas**_

_**Ketti:**_On the Second day of pre-Christmas, ny author gave to meeeee~ a chapter with some comedy. (And fluff, sorta)

* * *

Seras rolled over in her nice comfortable bed, still drowsy from the lingering sunset, when her cheek hit something hard and smooth. Cracking an eye open, she blinked blearily until she realized she was looking at a pair of books, a messily done bow flattened, and sticking to her arm. Peering closely at the covers, her eyes widened in shock and glee. _How did, what… _Scooping the first book up she cradled it to her chest, a shudder going through her as she remembered the nights her father would spend reading these fairy tales to her. The second book was an even older collection of myths and fairy tales, and she sighed happily as she raised her bed to use the ever changing lights to read by.

This is how her Master found her an hour later, curled up in bed with her new books. He took one look at her and chuckled as he decided to sprawl himself across her bed, "Police Girl, intent on lounging the night away in bed?"

The girl barely spared him a glance, and the smushed ribbon, balanced precariously in her hair, fell into her lap as she hummed her agreement and flipped the page.

"Walter is threatening to pull you out by the heels and relocate you on the living room couch if you don't come yourself," Alucard remarked off handedly as he propped his head up on his arms.

"That's nice," Seras murmured, flipping the next page and smiling at the familiar illustration. She loved this story.

Feeling bored, not to mention ignored, her Sire gave her a positively wicked smirk as he drawled his next words casually, "Sir Integra intends to do the Macarena on your coffin while the Wild Geese play the bag pipes."

"Mhm."

"Have I told you lately, that your blood is delicious, Police Girl?" He purred, eyebrows arching suggestively.

"Ye-…wait, what?" She looked up at him finally as his previous words registered in her brain. "Oh, ha ha Master, very funny."

"I wasn't joking, Childe." His hand wrapped around her ankle and yanked her down the bed. She squeaked, book flying into the air as she found herself face to face (or chest, rather) with her Master. "M-master?" She murmured, squirming uncomfortably.

"Who says you get to have all the fun, hm?" His gloved fingertips crawled up her arm and she shivered, eyelids fluttering as she instinctively arched her head back to bare her throat. Without giving the fledgling time to think, the elder vampire struck, fangs sinking into her vulnerable flesh, right over his original bite.

She stiffened in shock at the sudden overload of pleasure wracking her slight frame. Trembling fingers fisted the red material of his coat as she whimpered. It felt… It felt… _Amazing._

'_**Because I want it to.'**_ He informed her smugly, the sound of him swallowing her blood sending shivers down her spine.

'_**Master…'**_

He drank for less than a minute, though it seemed an eternity, and his inhumanly long tongue lapped at her flesh as she lay limp atop her mattress. Before she could gather her wits to say anything, let alone think it, he tilted his head as though he were listening to something, before vanishing into shadows atop her. She squeaked at the strange feeling crawling across her skin, and batted weakly at the last remaining tendrils as she rolled onto her side anddecided she was due for a nap.

_On the Second day of Christmas, my Master gave to me…  
Two new books,_

_And a bloodbag in the decorated tree._

* * *

When she woke from her nap on the cusp of midnight, she found her gingerbread house beneath a clear glass dome sat atop her table; her room was slowly gaining more and more Christmas cheer, and she smiled drowsily at the play of lights across the cheerful cookie cabin. On closer inspection, as she got up to stretch out the kinks in her back, she saw different colors of icing and a varied pattern from what she remembered doing. She scowled as she realized Walter must have rescued it from the Wild Geese, repairing it as best he could before placing it under protection in her room. _Men! _Hmph. She'd show them to mess with her hard work!

And she'd do something nice for Walter, too.

* * *

"Oh boys," Seras cooed in a sing song tone, standing atop one of the snowed in transport vehicles as the mercenaries gathered behind the wind break for a cigarette break. A few of them jumped, but Pip whistled at her, and others laughed. "Oui, ma cher?"

"I challenge you to a snow ball fight," she continued in that same lyrical chime, "loser has to scrub the kitchens."

The men shifted and grumbled, looking to Pip with curious eyes, "But, Mignonette, twelve against one is so unfair!"

"You think?" Seras tapped her lip in thought, the chill breeze ruffling her fur lined coat, "Well, if I win, you guys can do all of Walter's chores for a week." The air of innocence was ruined with the positively wicked smirk she gave the gathered men.

They growled and muttered louder, one of them nudging Pip in the ribs. He nodded solemnly, before laughing, "You're on, Mignonette!"

"Excellent!" Seras chirped, clapping her gloved hands, "One, two, three, I win." A tree, laden down with the powdery white frost, suddenly loosed its load on top of the mercenaries heads, coating them with snow. They shouted, and started gathering up palmfuls of the loose powder, but Seras was no longer there. Her laughter taunted them as she danced in and out of sight, circling them mockingly as more and more snow attempted to avalanche the group.

This went on for a good half hour until Pip waved a bandanna on a stick, "We give, we give!" He sneezed afterwards, and Seras laughed as she jumped out of the next tree to land in front of the soggy and cold mercenaries. "See, wasn't that fun?"

"This is all because I was eating your gingerbread house isn't it?" Pip grumbled, sneezing again as he shivered and brushed some of the slush off of his jacket.

"Maaybe…"

None of them bought her act, and she laughed as she danced back to the manor, "Come on boys, dry up and help out! We haven't had a mission all month, so think of this as a new form of exercise."

They all groaned, muttering and growling as they trudged after the little she-devil – who strangely left no prints in the snow – to fulfillt heir end of the rigged deal.

Walter, of course, was quite happy to accept the gang pressed help, and served them all some hot cinnamon tea, warming up a blood pack in the microwave, and handing Seras a mug as well.

* * *

_**Ketti:**_See, JuJu? I'm not losing for long! *coughs, looking around shifty eyed*


End file.
